


Four is Company

by MrThirst



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Voyeurism, multiple orgasms (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrThirst/pseuds/MrThirst
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog swing with Lucio and Reinhardt.





	

Junkrat can’t move, frustration building inside him. His limbs are off, set aside so he doesn't hurt anyone. He understands, he does, but now he wants them so badly. He's in Reinhardt's lap, huge cock filling him deep. It's visible through his stomach and it's pressing against his insides just like he likes, but Rein's hands are on his hips--hips, waist, all the way up to his ribcage, Reinhardt is _so huge_ \-- holding him still. Reinhardt won't thrust into him and won't let him ride. Junkrat's meant to watch the show.

Roadhog has Lucio on his back, holding his legs as wide as they'll go. His hands are so huge he's covering from ankle to mid-thigh. Lucio is gasping for breath as Roadhog pushes inside slowly. It took hours to get Lucio's hole ready. Junkrat doesn't remember how many times he came but there's enough residue on Lucio's stomach that he knows they pushed him through several.  
Lucio's used to Reinhardt's cock, of course, after how long they’d been together, usually wears a plug a day in advance so the two don't have to spend so much time prepping him. This time, he’d gone without because Roadhog likes doing it himself. He gets a thrill at shoving his big, meaty fingers into people and making them squirm on that alone. Lucio only needed one to cum the first time. He'd been embarrassed to blow so fast but Roadhog had laughed and kept going without letting him recover.

Fully seated, Roadhog's cock pushes Lucio's stomach out just like Junkrat's. Rat groans with longing, trying again to fuck himself on the cock inside him. He can't move; he’s not allowed. He puts his hand to his belly and strokes Reinhardt through his own body. He feels the cock twitch and Reinhardt moans behind him, but still he doesn't move.  
Roadhog had made Junkrat deepthroat the crusader earlier. His hand was huge on the back of his head as he shoved Rat steadily down Reinhardt's length. The hair at the base was softer than Roadhog's, all white instead of the salt and pepper, but it tickled his cheeks the same way, made his dick jump the same way. Hog had controlled Junkrat's pace, dragging him by the hair. Fingers toyed teasingly against his ass but never pushed in. Junkrat had desperate tears streaming down his face by the time Reinhardt came down his throat.  
Now Junkrat knows Hog had more than one intention. He wanted to show off Junkrat's deepthroating ability as much as ensure Reinhardt would last longer the second time. Junkrat presses hard on the bulge in his stomach and wonders how the older men's conversation had gone when they'd planned the evening.

The moments that Roadhog had graciously given Lucio to adjust come to an end and he starts to move. He goes slowly at first and Junkrat's heart aches with how sweet his Hoggy is, how much he loves him. Roadhog gains speed quickly and Lucio is howling as his entire body is rocked with the motion of the cock splitting him open. Junkrat is whining, cock jumping and leaking precum as he wants and wants and wants. Roadhog is so hot, so sexy, so beautiful, Junkrat can hardly believe he's real-- and watching him fuck someone else takes him to an entirely new level: he's always too blissed out to see Hog clearly when they're fucking.

Roadhog takes two fingers and shoves them into Lucio's mouth. He moans around them, drool leaking down his cheeks and chin.

Junkrat whines; he wants to fuck Lucio up that way too. Wants to bury himself deep in his deliciously full ass, wants to make his eyes roll back, wants to make him drool like that. He's a complete mess, mouth working hard around Roadhog's thick fingers, body limp and pliant as Roadhog slams into him. Hog's belly grinds against Lucio's erection with each powerful rock of his hips, and Junkrat falls back against Reinhardt's hard chest. He knows how it feels, knows the high he gets rutting against Hog's stomach. He's so hard he's aching. Wrenching his eyes away, he looks up at Reinhardt, ready to beg. Rein's eyes are fixed intensely on Lucio, and only then does Junkrat realize how tightly Reinhardt is holding him to resist fucking into the body on his cock. He’ll bruise.

Reinhardt is huge and strong, and those qualities make Junkrat weak in the knees. He's thrilled to get a go at his cock. Reaching up, he wraps his arm, the whole one, around Reinhardt's neck and shoulders.  
"Reinhardt," he rasps, twirling his fingers into white hair, "fuck me, c'mon!"  
"Shut up, Rat."  
His attention snaps back to Roadhog at once. Hog's mask is aimed at him now and he whimpers under its gaze.  
"Hoggy," he whines, pitiful in his sex-addled mind.  
"Wait your turn," Hog rumbles. The scolding goes straight to Junkrat's dick, it jumps and Roadhog laughs at him, mocking him.

Junkrat's eyes flood with tears. He hates getting this way, hates edging for turning him complacent, ready to do anything as long as he'll get off. He wants it hard and fast. He wants it more often rather than long and drawn out. He's been sitting on Reinhardt's dick for over an hour and hasn't gotten anything for it. Though, if he were in any state to do so, he'd be grateful he had _something_ and not simply been left untouched until his turn.  
He sucks on his fingers, panting against Reinhardt's chest, and wishes he had something bigger.

Lucio's body tenses and he sobs around Roadhog's fingers as he comes all over himself again. His moans become whines, pained with the oversensitivity Roadhog ignores in favor of chasing his own climax. Lucio is lucky that it doesn't take him much longer. He comes with a roar, slamming hard into Lucio's body. Junkrat sobs, fighting Reinhardt's grip again. He wants to be filled too. Roadhog's a heavy cumer, each massive load is thick and hot. It's seeping out of Lucio's body even before Roadhog pulls out with a wet pop. Cum rushes out of Lucio onto the bed and his gaping hole is twitching as if it's ready for more despite how tired he is. Junkrat is sobbing, fingers slipping from his lips as he falls limp, resigning himself dramatically to suffering like this forever. Reinhardt is talking, something to Lucio, but Junkrat can't understand the words. His mind isn't working properly.

"Rat. Rat. _Junkrat_ ."  
Junkrat jumps as Hog's voice cut through his stupor and he blinks himself into the present. Still in Reinhardt's lap in the armchair aimed at the bed. Still hard. Still filled up to his eyeballs with Reinhardt's unrealistically long dick. Roadhog was kneeling by Reinhardt's knees and his mask looked concerned.  
"Ye?"  
"You wanna get fucked?"  
"Yes, yes, yes, please, please--"  
"Give it to him," Roadhog grumbled to Reinhardt.

Junkrat sobs as Reinhardt lifts him effortlessly up and slides him back down. Finally he's getting what he wants. He tries to help, tries to speed things along.  
"Selfish boy," Roadhog chides. Junkrat whimpers.  
"Let me do the work," Reinhardt purrs into his ear. His lips graze over his neck and Junkrat shivers as his beard scratches his skin. He hopes he gets visible burns. He reaches up again, hooking his arm behind Reinhardt's neck as he's guided slow and deep along Rein's cock. Reinhardt slams him hard and he's moaning shamelessly.  
"Fuck! C’mon, c’mon, c’mon! Pl-please," he begs, stammering over the word, "I want it so bad, ahh, shit! Please! Fa-ssssss-faster!"

Reinhardt chuckled behind him and it reverberates through Junkrat.  
"Slow and steady, Liebling," Reinhardt soothes, "you'll be cumming soon enough."  
He keeps bouncing him slowly, each time he slams Junkrat down he hits his prostate. Junkrat sobs, writhing in his hold. He's still begging through his moans, half-formed words and phrases he can't understand. Reinhardt is moaning, deep, rumbling sounds that make Junkrat's dick throb.

Lucio makes a sound and Roadhog goes to tend to him. They lie together so they can watch. Junkrat begs and begs, until finally Reinhardt says, "as you wish. Hold tight."  
He's lifted until only Reinhardt's tip is inside him. There's a space long enough for a breath, Junkrat hooks his full leg over the arm of the chair to open himself even more, and Reinhardt slams him down hard. He rails up into Junkrat's body with the speed and strength he uses on the battlefield. Junkrat's sure he'll be split in half, sure his bones will shatter as Reinhardt uses him. Rein hits his prostate and he shrieks, mind blanking as Reinhardt takes advantage of the angle. Reinhardt's fucking into him so hard and fast that when he comes, cock untouched, it's drawn out so long he can't breathe. He's made a mess of himself and it takes a few moments for him to recover enough to even notice the overstimulation of Reinhardt's continued work. He's boneless, a tool for Rein's pleasure.  
"Wilhelm..." Lucio calls affectionately from Hog's stomach. The musical tone makes Reinhardt's breath stutter, and suddenly he's coming too. It explodes hot and wet inside Junkrat, who moans as his cock twitches with exhausted interest. He loves being filled. Reinhardt's cock jumps and throbs as it empties, and Junkrat whimpers as he's pulled off. The cum sloshes out of his body and splashes over Reinhardt's thighs.

They breathe together for several long moments before Reinhardt can stand. He hoists Junkrat gingerly into his arms and carries him over to the bed to join the others. Roadhog steals him as soon as he hits the mattress. He giggles tiredly, nuzzling into Roadhog's chest. He's vaguely aware of Lucio and Reinhardt settling beside them, murmuring to each other.

Lucio snuggles into Reinhardt's arms, nuzzling and kissing his neck and the bottom of his jawline.  
"How are you feeling, Fröschchen?" Reinhardt asks softly.  
"Sore," Lucio admits with a little giggle-- how could he not be?-- "but in a really good way."  
Reinhardt smiles, tilting his head to kiss Lucio's forehead, his nose, his lips.  
"Gonna take good care of me?" Lucio grinned. Reinhardt chuckled.  
"Everything for you, Liebe."  
"Good job, Boss," Roadhog tells him. Junkrat giggles and presses a lazy kiss beside one of Roadhog's nipple rings.  
"Love ya, Hoggy."

  


**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I mean. idk. I don't think there is any kind of explanation for ooc porn. I really didn't think my first Lucio/Reinhardt story would be quite like this tho.  
> shout out to Mero for being an enabler.


End file.
